Shoggoth
Encyclopedia Entry A slimy monster that has an amorphous body. Long, long ago they were created by the demons of chaos as a race of servants, but it is purported that they fled from their former mistresses upon gaining intelligence and emotions with the ascension of the current Demon Lord. They have submissive, quiet personalities, and they do not attack humans. Even as of the present, it is said that in pursuit of a new master, they will appear before men who strike their fancy, or anyone who desires to employ them, and serve them devotedly. They can create any kind of organ by morphing the cells of their body. They can also prepare any necessary tools with their own body, so their body itself is more than enough to sufficiently take care of all their master's needs. They prioritize the living comfort of their masters above all else, and the way they quietly serve makes them truly ideal servants. They even give off a vibe of purity, which is unmonsterlike. But in actuality their whole amorphous body is an erogenous zone, and the organs they touch their master with are particularly concentrated with erotic sensations. When they wipe their master's body with a towel, at the same time it is also like caressing them using their own body. When they carry a spoonful of food to their master's lips, it is also like a sloppy deep kiss. To them, service is the equaivalent of sex, and serving their beloved man is more than just mentally satisfying; the more they serve, the greater the gratification from bodily pleasure. Despite enduring such pleasure, their work is not disrupted, and they will continue to quietly and calmly serve their master, but a glimmer of ecstasy that is like madness can definitely be glimpsed deep within their eyes. As for their madness, they wish to live as if they were one with their master by constantly serving him with their body. They mostly obey their master's commands, but if he should refuse their service, they would not have any of it. They also do not like for him to use any already existing items, and ultimately, they will even try to get their master to use such things as a bed or chair made from their own body. A physical change will occur among those who continue to receive their service. There is not any apparent change in appearance, but, for example, if cut with a sword, it will pass through their body without damaging them; as if they had become a slime. When being served with the shoggoth's body, at the place where one has been touched, it will feel like one's body is melding together with the shoggoth's body, resulting in an experience of pleasure similar to sexual pleasure. Once a man has experienced this pleasure, he will start to constantly desire their service. The master himself will probably be the one to desire sex, which will involve melding together even more deeply. When having sex with them, it is like one another's genitalia melt together and becomes vague, and so much pleasure is induced that it becomes uncertain which of them is moving or which sensations belong to which person. Through sexual intercourse their master will touch upon their madness, and like them, will desire for the two of them to become one. In this way they will spend their lives having sex by melding together. It is purported that the ecology of constantly desiring to become one with their man may be an incomplete imitation of the way that their creators, the demons of chaos, have sex with their husbands. Furthermore, it is said that the reason they fled from their mistresses is probably not because they were unsatisfied with their employment, but because they become envious from seeing the demons of chaos become one with their husbands and wished to acquire husbands of their own. Kenkou's Notes: 今回の魔物娘は、クトゥルフより粘液状奉仕生物、「ショゴス」さんです。 キキーモラにライバルあらわる！という事で見ての通りのメイドさんです。 創造主に反乱を起こして野生化したりもした彼女達ですが、図鑑世界ではとても忠実に仕えてくれる極めて有能なメイドさんらしいです。 しかし、最近の2種族同様の出自を持つ彼女達がそれだけで済むはずは…… Trivia *This monster girl is based on the Shoggoth from the Cthulhu Mythos. Encyclopedia Pages File:Shoggoth.png|1st Revision English Web Profile shoggoth.jpg|1st Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Entry Image Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Slime Family Category:Semiliquid Type